The Seven Tasks
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: Sirius and Lucius must go head to head to win Narcissa's approval, even if she didn't think she would in the first place...
1. Prologue

**I suppose I got this idea from my tennis camp counselor when he did devotions.. Sure it's an interesting place to get an idea, but I did. He first started out his story by telling a middle part of the story to catch our attention and then started off from the beginning. Except, I'm kind of starting off at the end. I guess that's where I learned this style.*  
  
**This story is a prequel.er.or in connection with "A Kiss From A Rose". It takes place in the Marauder's years at Hogwarts in Sirius and Narcissa's POV.**  
  
**Normal Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters except for mainly Artemis McConnell, and some of her and Narcissa's friends.**  
  
**Enjoy The Seven Tasks.**  
  
**Kree**  
  
**We said good-bye with so much left to say**  
  
**We knew inside we'd find another way**  
  
**We'll have it all, it's not too late to try**  
  
**Maybe you and I could go from here**  
  
**Maybe you and I can make it, this time we'll** **Fall in love when we meet again**  
  
**We can finish what we started**  
  
**Fall in love if we try again**  
  
**And then nothing will keep us apart**  
  
Narcissa Ross buried her face into her pillow. "Why?" She sobbed. "Why?" Endless tears streamed down her once rosy cheeks. Her eyes, reddened from hours of crying and her lips were quivering as she held the heavy and soaked with tears pillow. She tossed it to the floor after awhile, furious at herself and at the world. She lay in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. Then she grabbed her sheets and wiped her tears away. She stared out the window where there was no moon and no stars. The sky was like a blank piece of paper.  
  
"Sirius, why? We were engaged! We were going to get married and be together for the rest of our lives!! Everything was perfect!" She cried. "Why the hell did you have to go on and ruin everything???" She began to yell furiously as if he was there. "Why did you have to go on betray everyone?? Why did you have to kill your damn friend? Why did you have to join Voldemort?? Why did you have to leave me??"  
  
She knew she was nearly screaming now. She could feel her voice getting hoarse and her eyes were hurting from crying so much. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth slamming her fists against her bed. She broke down crying again.  
  
She looked up a little. "Well.maybe it wasn't exactly your fault you joined Voldemort.maybe.he extorted you.maybe it something to do with me.maybe it's better that you joined him. so you could be with me.so.so." And she found herself being selfish. She couldn't help it. How could Sirius, Sirius Black do such a thing? It just wasn't like him.  
  
"Maybe his sentence is light." She though to herself. "Maybe he'll only stay in Azkaban for a little, after all, they didn't say how long he was going to be in there. Maybe we can continue what we started when he gets out." She highly doubted that.  
  
Memories of his trial flashed before her eyes. She found herself crying as she remembered what happened.  
  
The judge had just announced the verdict: Guilty. Sirius stood up abruptly knocking the chair to the ground. He first called out to Remus. "Remus!! It wasn't me!! I didn't kill Peter!! I didn't kill those people!! I would never betray Lily and James, you know that!! Help me!! It wasn't me!! It wasn't me!!" He screamed. Remus stood up as well and he was about to run up to Sirius, but at once, guards held him down and injected some fluid into him. She couldn't believe they would treat anyone like that. It was almost if Remus wasn't human or something.  
  
And then he turned to her. "Narcissa!" He shouted. "Please believe me! It wasn't me! It really wasn't me! Please, Narcissa help me!" She saw frantic fear in his eyes, not madness, fear. Her eyes were locked with his and she couldn't do anything. "Narcissa," he spoke her name softly. "Please, help me."  
  
She was about to take a step when another guard grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She cried as she frantically tried to kick him, jab him, anything to make him let go of her. She never took her eyes off Sirius's face.  
  
But the guards were taking him away. He took one last glance at Narcissa. He tried to smile, he looked as if he was trying to look brave. "Narcissa," he shouted as they were dragging him away. "I love you!"  
  
She remembered his exact expression and it haunted her still and she couldn't stop the tears that kept on coming.  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched her in a dark corner of her room. He had been there for a long time now, watching her. Honestly, he was quite surprised. He always remembered Narcissa's tantrums. Mostly, she would simply stamp her feet, yell a lot or even scream, whine, shed a few tears if she had to, cross her arms as if she were some spoiled child. Never like this. He simply smiled to himself. She was completely making a fool of herself.  
  
"Narcissa," he called out to her.  
  
She looked up slowly and was surprised to see Lucius. "Lucius." She started cautiously as she wiped her tears away quickly. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't think of something nasty to say to him at the moment.  
  
"Narcissa, I'm so sorry what happened with Sirius." He lied very sympathetically. "It's just terrible."  
  
"Come to rub it in?" She retorted.  
  
"Narcissa, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What? The sooner you ask it, the less time you'll have to spend here. I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"I wanted to treat you out to something, after what happened to you. Would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow? You can talk to me."  
  
"Fine, but just leave. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Sorry for my grumpiness."  
  
"It's all right, Narcissa, you've just lost Sirius. But I do have one more thing to ask you."  
  
She sighed. "What?"  
  
He did something most surprising to Narcissa. He went knelt down one knee and drew out something from his pocket: a small box. He handed it over to her. She opened it slowly and she saw a ring with several precious jewels on it and it looked like it cost millions. He took her hand.  
  
"Narcissa, you know how much I loved you during our years at Hogwarts, and now I want to ask you.will you marry me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were definitely softer than any glance he had ever given her before, but they weren't like Sirius's. Sirius's was light, full of energy, trust, love, and something that Lucius's cold eyes could not hold. She sighed again. "Lucius, please, can you ask me some other time?"  
  
He stood up and nodded. "All right, I will." He turned around and started for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Narcissa looked down at the gold ring with the diamond and small emeralds surrounding it. She let a few tears escape. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I have to." She whispered. She wiped the tears off her face and stood up and started running out the door "Lucius, wait!"  
  
**The song used is "When We Meet Again" by Alanis Morrissette.**  
  
**Hope you liked to prologue.**  
  
**Plz review**  
  
**Kree** 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I've decided I will pause this story for awhile, UNTIL I finish some other stories. I have WAY too many stories that I'm doing at a time that need to be worked on.  
  
I apologize for any people who would really scream at the pause of this story (which I doubt there are fans)  
  
Thank you.  
  
Kree 


End file.
